


Just a Few Drinks

by imperfeqtion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Drunk Natasha Romanov, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, natasha romanov - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers fluffathon, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfeqtion/pseuds/imperfeqtion
Summary: One night, Natasha gets too drunk at a bar, and Steve comes to find her. Oneshot.





	Just a Few Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any suggestions or comments would be appreciated.  
> Thanks :)

* * *

Natasha had been at the bar for far too long, and she had lost count of how many drinks she had. She ordered herself another shot of Russian vodka, and downed it quickly. It burnt the back of her throat, but it gave her a buzz, which she liked. Her friend Wanda had convinced her to come and quote, “Have a good time.” Natasha had reluctantly agreed but now that she was here, it didn’t seem so bad. Sure, hangovers were the worst, but drinking made her forget all the stress in her life. Wanda had disappeared a long time ago, but Natasha hadn’t bothered to go find her. She ordered herself yet, another shot.

“Are you sure about that, miss?” The bartender questioned.

She glared at him.

The bartender gulped and gave a nod, placing the glass onto the counter.

Natasha gave him a lazy, lopsided grin and raised the glass to her lips. She heard the ringtone of her cellphone and hastily poured the liquid down her throat before picking up.

“Natasha?” A familiar voice came from the speaker.

“Piss off, Stark.” She growled.

“Wait- no, it’s Steve.”

“Oops.” She giggled, her mood changing. “Hey Steve.”

He frowned. He knew Nat, and she never giggled. Ever.

“Are you drunk?” He asked.

“Maybe.... maybe not. Possibly.” She slurred.

“I’ve only had like a _few_ drinks.”

“Where are you? I’m taking you home.” He said in a firm voice.

“In a bar. Somewhere.” She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I’m serious, Natasha!” He raised his voice.

“God, calm down Rogers... I’ll give you the address.” She grumbled. “Maybe you need a few drinks yourself, Captain.” She added cheekily.

Steve sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. “Just stay there, I’m coming.”

“Yes, mother.”

He rolled his eyes and hung up. This girl was gonna be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

When Steve arrived at the bar, he found Natasha flirting with a bunch of older men. He frowned and immediately became jealous. Him and Nat weren’t really a thing, but he had feelings for her. He pushed his way through a crowd to get to her.

”Natasha.” He approached her.

”You’re a bit early, Cap.” She smirked. “I was just making a conversation with these fellas.” Her voice becoming more and more incoherent.

”I’m taking you home.” He replied firmly, using his ‘Captain America’ tone.

”But, I’m having fun.” She whined. “You’re hot when you use that voice...” She added, flirtatiously.

Steve didn’t reply, but he just dragged her away from the crowd. She stumbled after him.

”Steve....” 

“Why were you out here so late?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

”I was having.... fun.” 

He didn’t want to push it further. “We’re going home.”

”B-but..”

”No objections.” He said sharply.

She pouted and folded her arms like a toddler.

It was silent for a while after Steve stared driving. Natasha sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You smell good.” She simply stated, saying nothing more.

He didn’t reply, but just glanced her way. She had passed out after that, so Steve had decided to take her to his apartment instead. He placed her gently onto his bed and brushed the hair out of her face. 

“Goodnight, Natasha.” He said quietly.

”Night, Steve..” She murmured back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
